


Give you something good to celebrate

by Dramaqueenliz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, kinda im reaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueenliz/pseuds/Dramaqueenliz
Summary: Alec has a complicated relationship with birthdays.





	Give you something good to celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> so i tried to estimate the timeline of where Alec's birthday would fallen in the show and I'm just going with it being in 2x06. I didn't write what was in the episode because its all the same and I figure we all have that memorized by now. Also happy birthgay to my salty son!

   

Alec woke up early as always. Although, now it was less about his duty, and had more to do with his issue falling asleep. Since the demon attack, he still felt weird around Clary. And now he had the added guilt of aiding Clary in her quest to get her mother, and how he had let Iris split them up. And Valentine was still very much on the loose, plotting God knows what. When he closed his eyes, he saw himself covered in blood, heard Izzy's voice, or imagined himself running through Iris'. With the stress of everything going on his quick glance at the date didn't ring any bells. He went through the motions of his boring routine, grabbing a small breakfast with coffee, reporting to the OPS center, filling out reports concerning the demon attack. No one paid him any more attention than usual, still reeling from the attack on the Institute and the Silent Brothers. He had his head bent, shoulders slouched as an extra precautionary measure. He was unbothered for a few hours as he worked before he felt two arms wrap around him. 

 

“Hello, big brother.” Izzy had been more careful with him recently, offering her silent support, but never prying. She too was healing still from the attack. She had been physically injured, along with the possession, but being with each other, quietly reassuring the other, kept some of Alec’s worries at bay. He turned around and embraced her, squeezing her a little and kissing the top of her head. Alec was forever indebted to whoever decided to give him Isabelle as a little sister. She had supported him through so much and had been his anchor for so many years. They pulled apart after a few more moments and Izzy had a smile on her face. “I know that it doesn’t feel very celebratory around here, and I’m sorry, but I think you deserve to have a slightly better day than surveillance and paperwork.” 

 

“Isabelle, why would I be celebrating anything today, Valentine is out there plotting against us, we’re down quite a few men, and the Clave no longer has the soul sword.” Alec pulled back once he realized he had been ranting again. Izzy sighed and rolled her eyes. 

 

“Alec, its September 12.” She looked at him expectantly as his brain worked for a few moments for the significance of the date. Once it dawned on him Izzy started chuckling. “23 years and you still don’t know your own birthday.” Alec sent a faux glare her way. “I’m heading to Aldertree before I go the Iron Sisters. I’ll see if I can get you the rest of the day off. And before you start, I am feeling good as new and ready for this, and you deserve some time to yourself. I don’t care what you do, read, nap, ride the subways for five hours, I just don’t want you over working yourself.” Alec knew it was a lost cause once he noticed the determination in her eyes. If he didn't acquiesce, she would find a way to get him out of the OPS center for the remainder of the day. 

 

“You’re going to do amazing, Iz. I’m so happy you get to see them.” Izzy’s childhood dream of becoming an Iron Sister may have faded, but her admiration had not dwindled. “I’m a little jealous, I’m not going to lie. The Citadel must be amazing.” Izzy’s eyes became dreamy and distant. 

 

“Alec, I finally get to see them!” Alec’s smiled brightened. Excitement in the Institute was rare to begin with, but with each passing day, it seemed as though a little more hope drained out of them. The situation with Valentine had taken tolls on each of them, but it was moments like these that Alec was reminded of how resilient they were. Izzy stood on her toes, kissed his cheek, and started backing away. “Happy birthday! Love you! And remember: today is your day!” With that she hurried away, presumably to Aldertree. Alec went back to watching the monitors when Lindsay came to relieve him a few moments later. He nodded and smiled at her before going back to his room. He looked around and picked up the book he had started three weeks ago, right before his life had been turned upside down. Before a new Shadowhunter entered their lives, and before he had met Magnus. That thought brought a smile to his face. 

 

He thought back to his last birthday, how he had been happy to be surrounded by his family, followed by the crushing weight of his parents’ expectations when Maryse and Robert took him aside and mentioned that twenty-two was a wonderful age to find a wife. He always knew his sexuality would become more of a burden, but for awhile he was allowed to be young and untethered to one person. The first mention of looking for a wife came on his twentieth, a reminder that he was now adult enough to decide his future. His twenty-first brought Aline, his mother’s first attempt to match him up. They were already friends and each of them knew that they could get married to end the uncomfortable conversations and neither of them expected a true marriage from the other. Yet, they both yearned for something more. His twenty-second had brought the not so gentle reminder, and threat of his parents finding someone they approved of. His parents, ever the Shadowhunters they were, arranged a modest dinner with the entire family for birthdays. As they entered the field, they would get better patrol routes and a shortened day. The siblings, under his direction, would sneak into the kitchen and bake a cake. They would quietly celebrate like mundanes and sing and blow out candles. Those moments in the kitchen were the highlight of every birthday he had. Alec had forgotten most of his wishes, too caught up in the spirit and laughter, but last year’s stood out to him. He felt quite foolish in the moment, wishing for a way he could be true to himself. And then Magnus came along and Alec saw what he wanted.

 

What he felt for Magnus was what he had been searching for, and the full between them was undeniable. The more he learned about the other man, the more he wanted to be with him, no matter what. Magnus reminded him of what he really wanted, to be understood and loved by someone, and he knew that exploring what they had to could lead to that. He had gotten side tracked, but he was ready to commit to Magnus, if only they ever had the time to talk. It was at that moment that fire message appeared in front of him. He was puzzled as to who would send one to him. Normally fire messages were reserved for important information and generally the head of the institute was the one to receive them. He grabbed it out of the air and quickly recognized the writing. He read the message and his heart started pounding before he reached Magnus’ signature. He threw his jacket on and was out of the Institute in record time. He rushed over to Magnus’ having flashbacks to their first meeting, the Circle members swarming the loft. he could only imagine that Magnus was easier to find now that he was no longer employing the use of his more powerful wards. He had only been there a handful of times, but is feet knew the way. 

 

He reached the building and entered, feeling the wards as he did so. The feeling was warm and familiar, much like when he and Magnus had shared strength. Nothing appeared to be wrong as he approached the door. He opened it and called out. 

—————————————————————————————-

“You have a spare room?” Alec had never considered killing his brother but he was pretty close to it now. He and Magnus had just returned from their date and his birthday was looking up. He now officially had a boyfriend, and of course his brother had to barge in. “Aldertree isn’t happy with what happened at the City of Bones and I need somewhere to lie low.” Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers, a blue spark lighting up his hand. 

 

“The guest bedroom is all yours.” Alec looked at Magnus. He knew he was generous but letting someone into your home was a big deal, especially taking in a shadowhunter. 

 

“Thank you, Magnus” Jace began to walk to his new room, before turning around. “Wait, Alec, its the twelfth isn't it. Happy birthday!” As  he walked off, Alec could feel Magnus stiffen. He turned toward him and couldn't read the look on his face. 

 

“Magnus, thank you for tonight, I had so much fun, and thank you for what you just did for Jace.” Magnus sighed. 

 

“Alexander, were you really going to let the whole night pass without telling me today's your birthday?” Alec shrugged. 

 

“It didn't seem that important. Our date  was better than any birthday dinner with my parents.” Magnus looked thoughtful at that before moving to the kitchen. Alec could hear him rifling through his pantry and his curiosity got the better of him and he followed him in. Magnus had set some ingredients down and was taking out a pan before he looked up and noticed Alec in the doorway. He smiled at Magnus and took a closer look at everything on the island. When he put the pieces together he started beaming. 

 

“Is the High Warlock of Brooklyn going to bake a cake?” Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec’s shocked tone. 

 

 

“I can cook you know. Believe it or not but I do things without magic sometimes. And this is extra special and deserves a little more care.” Alec smiled. 

 

“Thank you. Funnily enough this is what I usually do on my birthday. My siblings and I would sneak out and make it. Izzy is closely monitored.” Magnus smiled as he started mixing ingredients together. 

 

“I'm sorry you couldn't celebrate with your family today. I hope this is a good substitute?”

 

Alec nodded and moved closer. They started working in silence and Alec felt at ease. It amazed him that he was able to feel this comfortable with someone else so soon. Magnus was a comforting presence and he never felt the need to break the silence. They started up the mixer a little too high and when batter flew everywhere they looked at each other and laughed. Magnus’ eyes went to his mouth and Alec saw the mischievous glint is his eyes. 

 

“You have some batter on your lip.” Alec raised an eyebrow. “Let me help you.” And then Magnus was in his space and they were kissing again and Alec hoped and prayed he would never get used to this. He always wanted to feel this excitement, the nerves, and the spark that Magnus  lit in him. Everything was warm and Alec never wanted it to end. But soon enough Magnus pulled back and gave him an appraising look. “Much better.” With that they went back to the cake and it was ready. Magnus stuck some candles in it and lit them with his magic. When he opened his mouth and started singing Alec was not at all surprised that his voice was beautiful. And when it came time to make his wish, he was at a loss. Standing in front of him was a man that was everything he could wish for and more. He quickly blew out the candles. 

 

“What did you wish for?” Alec gave Magnus a smile. 

 

“World peace.” Magnus looked confused. “Being with you is better than anything I could wish for, so I thought why not use my wish for the greater good.” Magnus’ face was fond as he looked at Alec. 

 

“Happy birthday, Alexander Lightwood.” 

Alec’s twenty-third birthday brought him the love of his life and the most important relationship he would ever have. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! follow me at softdario on tumblr!


End file.
